Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Amulet
by Caput Draconis
Summary: Chapter 3 is up for those of you who care.This is like an actual Harry Potter Book, so beware those people who wrote past stories or romance stories. If you really like Harry Pottter and you read it constantly you would enjoy this thouroghly
1. The Rumor

C H A P T E R O N E  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T H E R U M O R  
  
  
  
t wasn't pleasant going back to the Dursley's after last  
  
Summer's incident. Harry Potter, fresh from his fourth year at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, woke up early so he could get his list of chores done for the day. At the end of last summer, Harry's best friend's brother, George Weasley, left one of his trick sweets at the Dursley's. Of course, Harry's pig-like cousin, Dudley, was on a school enforced diet so he could fit into his uniforms.  
  
Dudley hadn't had sweets in ages, so naturally he sneaked the sweet. His tongue then elongated and turned a sickish purple.  
  
The Dursleys despised Harry and his kind, because Harry was as unDursleyish as one can be. In fact harry wasn't like most people. Harry Potter was a wizard. His Aunt Petunia's sister was Harry's mother, Lily Potter. She was a witch, and her husband (James Potter) was a wizard. Petunia Dursley never spoke of her sister, she thought it was shameful to have such a freak in the family.  
  
But Harry's parents were murdered by the one wizard everyone feared, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had tried to kill Harry but failed. His spell recoiled leaving him half-dead. He fled, magicless and bodiless.  
  
Voldemort had left a mark on Harry, a mark that would change him forever. It was a scar shaped like a lightening bolt that streaked down his forehead.  
  
Because of that mark Lord Voldemort could not get near Harry without experiencing horrible pain. But last year, Lord Voldemort was resurrected by his faithful servant and is now more powerful than ever.  
  
Just as Harry was putting on his socks an owl swooped in through his bedroom window. It dropped a newspaper on Harry's bed and then landed on his desk. Harry retrieved five knuts from his trunk and dropped it in the owl's sack. It immediately took off knocking over Harry's inkbottle. Hedwig, Harry's owl, normally perched on Harry's desk but hooted liverishly and flew up on top of the wardrobe. Harry yawned and cleaned up the mess with a dirty rag.  
  
Harry went over to his bed and picked up the newspaper. Harry had been ordering the Daily Prophet since the beginning of the summer to keep tabs on Voldemort and where he was. He unraveled it and instantaneously saw a picture of the Dark Mark(a skull with a snake slithering through it) floating over the Ministry of Magic office. Harry's eyes widened as he read the feature article:  
  
He-Who-Must- Not-Be -Named  
  
Retreats into Hiding  
  
News of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return has sent many families into hiding. The Ministry of Magic was in a panic state Yesterday, July 29, because the Dark Mark was conjured high over the Ministry of Magic office. An immediate search was performed within 500 feet of the area. It was Arthur Weasley who caught the culprit. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy who was let free 15 years ago claiming he had been under the Imperious Curse.  
  
Harry was ecstatic to hear that it was Mr. Weasley who caught Mr. Malfoy. Harry laughed at the thought of Draco Malfoy's face when his father was caught. Harry and Draco had been enemies since their first day at Hogwarts. He read on:  
  
  
  
Malfoy was taken into Azkaban where he was then put under Veritaserum and questioned:  
  
"My master assigned me to cast the Dark Mark over the Ministry of Magic as a warning," Malfoy stated, "He has assigned everyone a post in his plan. But he sits around atop his chair while his servant, Wormtail, serves him."  
  
The Ministry of Magic inquired him of Wormtail, and astounding news was publicly released:  
  
"Wormtail is Peter Petigrew. Most people thought he died a hero's death. He was the one who betrayed Lily and James Potter, so Sirius Black only tried to kill him for what he did to the Potters. He was never with us. As soon as Black cornered him, Petigrew split the street apart behind his back, cut off his finger, and turned into his rat self."  
  
The Ministry of Magic was shocked to hear this news from Malfoy. They had been chasing the wrong person for two years.  
  
The Ministry of Magic further inquired Malfoy of the plan, but Malfoy couldn't say it nor write it. Magical Spell Researchers said Malfoy was under the Prepetuious Charm. It is also rumored that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has retreated into hiding.  
  
Harry's Harry filled with joy, he threw down the newspaper and ran to his desk. He picked up his quill and immediately wrote to his godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Did you read the Daily Prophet? They captured Lucious Malfoy right after he conjured the Dark Mark over the Ministry! They put him under Veritaserum, you know the truth potion, and he spilled everything! He told them about Wormtail, and you know what that means? You're cleared! When can I move in?  
  
I'm fine, but my summer is as bad as usual with the Dursleys. Hope you're okay and Buckbeak.  
  
  
  
Hedwig swooped down onto Harry's desk and stuck out her leg.  
  
"Find Sirius as quick as you can, if we're lucky, we can get out of this dump for good," Harry told Hedwig while tying the letter to her leg. Hedwig seemed to have understood the importance of the letter and immediately took off.  
  
Just then there was a violent tapping on his bedroom door.  
  
"Up! Up! Get up! Hurry boy!" Harry's Aunt Petunia shrieked.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Harry told her. He opened the door to his room and walked out onto the landing where he was immediately shoved over by his whale size cousin, Dudley.  
  
"Move it stupid!" Dudley gufawed. Harry did some very quick thinking. This was his last summer with his relatives since Sirius's name was cleared.  
  
"Don't call me stupid, you walrus," Harry snapped. Dudley stopped dead in his tracks, "Hocus Pocus! Heshcramia!" Harry was using nonsense words, they weren't really spells, but Dudley thought they were. He panicked.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Mummy!" Dudley squealed. Harry knew this would earn him extra chores for the day, but he didn't care. He had one thought in his head: he was getting out of here. He hopped down the stairs three at a time. The first thing he saw when he walked into the kitchen was his Aunt Petunia's furious horse-like face.  
  
"Come here!" she screeched grabbing his ear, Dudley was huddled in the corner covering his mouth with one hand and his bottom with the other, "Outside! And no meal! Replant the tulips those filthy rabbits got at, and nail that loose board back into the fence!"  
  
Harry was outside doing yard work until 10:00 that night. Each time he finished a chore his Aunt assigned him another one. Tired, achy, sweaty, and hungry, Harry climbed the steps to his room at the end of the hall. He searched his trunk for any signs of food. He found two Chocolate Frogs in his school bag. He unwrapped them franticly and stuffed them in his mouth. He didn't bother changing into his pajamas. He slipped into his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 


	2. The Nightmare

C H A P T E R T W O  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE NIGHTMARE  
  
"That fool!" hissed an angry voice, "That ignorant Skilch!" A man sat atop an old throne  
  
surrounded by hundreds of others all worshiping  
  
him. But one man knelt by his side. This man was short, stocky, balding, and had a metal arm. The man in the throne was Lord Voldemort. Well, you couldn't actually call him a man, he had eyes that pointed in a snake like direction, two tiny slits for nostrils, and sharp fangs. The person by his side was Wormtail.  
  
"M-m-master, surely he had been tricked," squeaked Wormtail.  
  
"He was not! He was a clumsy fool. I knew he was trouble since the first day he was a Death eater. That idiot always disrupting things! He could bring my downfall!"  
  
"M-m-master, please don't think so p-p-o-poorly."  
  
"Wormtail, you've got a point. Maybe Malfoy set up, so he would get captured. But which Death Eater would do so?"  
  
"If I were y-you, I would check Z-Z-Zabini."  
  
"Why are you jumping to conclusion Wormtail? We must figure out this thoroughly." Voldemort eyed the crowd suspiciously, "We have too many spies, to many traitors among us. Frankly, I can't trust any of them. The only faithful one was Barty Crouch, but he received the Dementor's Kiss."  
  
A state of nervousness rippled over the crowd of Death Eaters like a wave. Voldemort's snake-like eyes flashed red. He pointed his wand at his throat and said, "Sonorus." His voice magically magnified over the crowd.  
  
"Are you all afriad," he boomed, "of being caught. Some of you haven't returned. Where is Bagman? Jiles? Zolphic? Karkaroff? Lubric? Snape?"  
  
"I am here," said the silky voice of Serverus Snape.  
  
"Ahhh…Snape, so happy you've come back. Having fun at Hogwarts?. Come here, by my side."  
  
But Snape did not have to walk, he was lifted into the air as if on wires and was dropped before the Dark Lord.  
  
"At your service, my Lord," Sanpe said unconvincingly. Snape didn't meet Voldemort's eyes.  
  
"What's the matter Snape, sad you didn't look for me these past fifteen years?"  
  
"I ashamed of my actions."  
  
"Ashamed is an understatement! Crucio!" Snape fell onto his back, twitching madly and screaming. Voldemort flicked his wand and the pain stopped.  
  
"That should be enough apology. You may go." Snape swept back to his spot getting angry looks from his fellow Death Eaters for being let off so easily.  
  
"Now then," said Voldemort remagnifying his voice, "Who knows what happened to Bagman?"  
  
A woman stood up, "He works for the Ministry of Magic, he is the Head of the Magical Games and Sports department."  
  
Voldemort frowned.  
  
"Thank you Mesmeok. Now about Mal-"  
  
Just then the crowd of Death Eaters parted and two of them came striding forward dragging someone by its hands. The Death Eaters threw him infront of the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort gazed at the man. This man was wearing tattered robes and had a nasty cut across his face. He was unconscious.  
  
Voldemort aimed his wand at the man.  
  
"Ennervate," he whispered. The man stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Karkaroff, how nice to see you after so long," Karkaroff screamed and tried to back away but was blocked. "You scum. You low-life! You betrayed us, you betrayed me! You ran away like a Mudblood! Why did you not return? Surely you noticed the Dark Mark burning into your forearm! Why did you, like too many others, ignore it? Are you afraid? Are you a coward? Karkaroff, you Skilch, why did you set up Malfoy!?"  
  
"I-I-I didn't," Karkaroff gasped. Karkaroff's head was immediately jerked back. His mouth was pried open by a Death Eater, and another poored to drops two drops of potion down his throat.  
  
"Now you should be willing to tell the truth! Why set up Malfoy!" Voldemort said clutching Karkaroff's face with one scaly hand, "Answer me!"  
  
"I didn't," Karkaroff repeated, only this time his voice was a hollow dead sort of drone.  
  
"Well then, do you know who did?"  
  
"No," Karkaroff said in the same voice. A long silence followed this, then Voldemort interrupted it.  
  
"Burn him," Voldemort sadi to his gaurds without a second glance. Cheers erupted from the Death Eaters around Voldemort. This was their means of entertainment. A death Eater poked the ground with his wand and enormous black flames erupted from the spot. Karkaroof kicked and struggled as six Death Eaters lifted him over their heads. He was hurled into the flames. Karkaroff's screams filled the air as he was burned to ashes.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Wormtail, I figured out who set up Malfoy," Voldemort said queitly.  
  
"Oh, r-really?"  
  
"Yessss."  
  
"Well who?"  
  
"Avada Kedavra." 


	3. The Alarm Clock

Chapter 3  
  
The Alarm Clock  
  
Harry awoke very suddenly, his scar burning with pain. He rubbed his forehead furiously. He sat up, put on his glasses, kicked back his bed sheets, and walked to his mirror. He looked as normal as ever, except that his hair was tamer and he had grown several inches over the past year.  
  
He had had a horrible dream. Voldemort and Wormtail, had they really caught Karkaroff? Harry remember Karkaroff from his fourth year. He was the Headmaster of Durmstrang, a wizarding school way North of Hogwarts. But Harry had seen Snape. Harry knew he wasn't truthful. Snape loathed Harry. The only reason he did was because Harry's father had saved his life. He was now in eternal debt to James. Snape was more than willing to take away house points from Gryffindor. He would even make rules up on the spot just to get Harry in trouble.  
  
Just then another thought came drifting into Harry's head...  
  
Harry remembered when he was in the hospital wing at Hogwart's after the third task of the Triwizard Tournement. Dumbledore had a huge argument with the Minister of Magic, Cornielious Fudge. The went their separate ways, so Dumbledore took the situation into his own hands. He was assigning teachers jobs and tasks. When he spoke to Snape he didn't say his task, he just asked if he was ready...  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden frantic tapping on Harry's window. Harry shook his head and opened the window. A tiny owl swooped in and dropped a parcel on Harry's pillow. Harry recognized the owl, it was Pigwedgon, Ron Weasley's owl. The Weasleys were a pure-blood wizarding family he met in his first year at Hogwarts. All nine of them had flaming red hair and a myriad of freckles. They were, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry opened the parcel.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy fifteenth birthday! I bet everything is horrible at the Dursley's as usual. All is well here.  
  
Harry, did you here? They discovered Wormtail! Sirius's name is going to be cleared! You won't have to live with those rotten Muggles anymore. They also caught Malfoy's dad. Can you imagine the looke on that pale git's face? My dad was practically skipping when he told us.  
  
Anyway, mum and dad are going to send you letter asking if you want to stay with us for the rest of the holidays. Hermione can't come because she's on vacation with Viktor Krum! But she said she'll meet us in Diagon Alley to get our school supplies. Talk to you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry knew Ron's family was in a very good mood. He was too. He wondered what Hermione and Krum were doing? They couldn't be relaxing, Harry had never seen Hermione relax completely. Harry opened Ron's parcel. Inside was a bunch of Harry's favorite sweets. They included: Berttie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Peppermint Toads, and Licorice Wands. Harry was chewing on a Licorice Wand when another owl flew in just as Pigwedgon was scooting out. It was a snow owl, like Hedwig. Harry picked up the letter opened it and immediately recognized Hermione's handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope your holiday is going well. Mine is fantastic! I am spending the summer with Viktor Krum. He has a very nice(and very large) home in the Finland mountains. It's so peaceful here. He let's me use one of his Firebolts so we can fly around the mountains everyday. Don't worry, there isn't a muggle village for miles. He has his own Quidditch pitch. I watch he and he friends play Quidditch every weekend, sometimes I play too. The only thing I dislike about this place is that there are five Houselves that reside here, but I'm getting over it. Viktor sends his regards!  
  
With love, Hermione  
  
Harry put the letter on top of Ron's. The snow owl left but Hedwig and an eagle owl replaced it. The eagle owl left a parcel and flew off. Harry picked up Hermione's parcel and tore it open. Harry discovered a highly decorated box with the word Quidditch written in fancy letters on the cover. Harry pried it open and his eyes lit up as he gazed at the continent. A Golden Snitch glittering in the rising sun from Harry's window. Harry smiled ear to ear. He took it out of the case and held it in his palm, it stretched out its silver wings. Harry closed his window and his door and let the Snitch fly free.  
  
The Golden Snitch was one of the four balls in the wizarding sport, Quidditch. Quidditch was played on broomsticks. Harry's model was a Firebolt, the most advance broomstick. There were seven players on each team: the Chasers, the Beaters, the Keeper, and the Seeker. Harry was the seeker for the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts. The three Chasers pass the Quaffle around and try and put it through on of the three opposing team's hoops. The hoops are guarded by the Keeper. The Beaters carry clubs and beat the two Bludgers toward the other team. Then there was the Seeker, he flys around searching for the Golden Snitch. The game of Quidditch only ends when the Golden Snitch is caught.  
  
Harry felt so thankful towards Hermione. He watched the Snitch speed around the room. When it was above him he jumped up and snatched it. It folded its wings as he put it back into the box.  
  
Harry picked up the last two parcels. There was one from Sirius and one from Hagrid. Harry picked up Hagrid's parcel. It looked like quick wrapping and there was a short note scrawled on it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday. Can't write long. Hope you're fine.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry ripped open the paper and discovered a Griffin feather quill. Harry also remembered that Hagrid was on a special assignment too. He said he'd be doing it with Madame Maxime. She was as large as Hagrid because they were both Half-Giants. She was also the Headmistress of Beaxbatons Acadamy. He placed the quill with his other collection.  
  
Harry picked up the last parcel, it was Sirius's. He opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
A very happy birthday to you. Hedwig came pretty fast. In fact Dumbledore's owl arrived at the exact same time as Hedwig did and both told me I was cleared! So I cleared it! Finally I was able to walk in public today. But the people who didn't know started cursing me as soon as they saw me. Before the Ministry got there to proclaim to Hogsmeade that I was innocent I had boils all over my hands, jelly legs, and I had been stunned. I woke up at the Ministry of Magic office. The apologized sincerely. They asked how I had avoided them for so long, and then I transformed into the dog. They let me register myself as an Anamgi as an apology gift. I know what your thinking, but I did not tell them about your father.  
  
Then they asked me questions about the past. And as soon as I stepped out of the office a note from Dumbledore dropped on my head. It was a job offer for Hogwaarts! Harry, your godfather is the new Potions Master! Snape is on a special assignment, and I am not at liberty to divulge it. Again I know what your thinking but I am not Head of Slytherin House. And potions in no longer in the dungeons, it's on the fifth floor.  
  
The present I got you, you will need for my class. Have a good holiday.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry was filled with utter bliss, Sirius the Potions Master, not going back to the Dursley's next summer, and a year without Snape! So many uplifting thoughts were racing through Harry's head. Snape wasn't at Hogwarts anymore so he could not favor the Slytherins. Sirius was most likely to favor Gryffindor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two days past(the Dursleys completely ignored his birthday, as usual). Harry had never had such a miserable time with his relatives. His Uncle Vernon, a very large man with more mustache than neck, had heard on the news that Harry's godfather was innocent. Harry could no longer threathen the Dursleys by writing to Sirius. Yesterday Harry's uncle made him lie down in a puddle just so his Aunt Petunia didn't have to go around it. Harry had painful bruises from her sharp heals.  
  
It was a boiling day when he heard from the Weasleys. You could have scrambled eggs on the sidewalk if you were up to it. Errol, the Weasley's family owl, arrived and crash landed on Harry's bed. He was carrying a package.  
  
Harry took the letter tied to the package and opened it up to see blue ink.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope your holiday is going well at the Dursley's. They might not be very keen to let you go after last summer's incident, but you are invited to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow with us, the Weasleys.  
  
This package contains a Portkey. You will be able to transport tonight at eight o'clock sharp. We hope to see you at eight!  
  
Arthur Weasley  
  
Harry looked at his clocked, it was five. He had three hours until he was out of here forever.  
  
Harry's stomach was bubbling. He had an idea, he was leaving the Dursleys whether they liked it or not. In fact he was going without telling the Dursleys.  
  
Harry opened the package. Inside was an old-fashioned, roughhewn alarm clock. He picked it up and checked the back, it was set to ring at eight o'clock. Harry had three hours before he was out of this place forever. Would this be the right time for revenge...  
  
Harry frantically rummaged through his trunk.. He searched every corner for an hour and found a bag of dungbombs, two of Filibuster's Fireworks, and some of Fred and George Weasley's Canary Creams. This could take a lot of careful planning and time.  
  
By the time Harry had worked out his plan it was seven o'clock. It was time to put it in action.  
  
Harry crept downstairs. Careful to avoid the bottom step for it creaked. The Dursleys were eating a fancy dinner without him in the dinning room. A problem came up, the only way to the kitchen was through the dining room. If he was to go into the kitchen his aunt would probably scold him for some crazy reason. He had an idea. Harry ran upstairs just as his Aunt Petunia was laughing shrilly at a corny joke Uncle Vernon told them. Dudley was too busy to laugh because he was shoveling mash potatoes into his wide mouth.  
  
Harry entered his room and searched in his trunk once again. He pulled out a tin box. He opened it carefully. Inside, neatly folded, was his father's Invisibility Cloak. The silvery cloaked slid smoothly over Harry's skin. Harry glanced around his room. His books and quills were all over his desk. His trunk was open and his belongings were spread out on his bed. Harry thought he had better pack. He loaded up his trunk and put Hedwig in her cage with Errol for he still had not recovered and put it on top of the trunk. He took the Portkey and put it next to Hedwig's cage. He checked the time, it was seven-thirty. He had thirty minutes to get his revenge over with.  
  
He threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself. He glanced in the mirror but couldn't see himself. He headed downstairs once again. He entered the dining room, his relatives weren't there. His Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were in the living room sipping tea and reading the newspaper. Dudley was in the family room watching television.  
  
Harry opened the door to the kitchen just so he could fit through. He tip-toed over to the counter where a plate of chocolate eclairs were. He took out two Canary Creams and turned over the eclairs. He took a knife and cut a slit in each of them. He stuffed the Creams inside. He disposed of the other eclairs incase the Canary Cream filled ones weren't eaten. He was just dumping the remaining eclairs when he heard his aunt say:  
  
"I'll get them duddy wuddy, my sweetums, you just watch your program."  
  
Harry spinnes out of the way as his aunt grabbed the plate of eclairs ("Oh, he already at three."). Harry followed her out the door. He checked his watch, he had ten minutes. He watched as his Unlce Vernon and Duley took the eclairs and took big bits into them. There was a loud pop and his cousin and uncle sprouted feathers. Harry's Aunt Petunia screamed and dropped the plate, while the other two squawked.  
  
"THAT BOY!" roared Uncle Vernon getting up. Harry took out two fireworks, whipped out his wand and tapped each firework once. He through them into the air. Purple and Magenta fireworks bounced off the walls and ceiling. Uncle Vernon squawed and fll back onto the couch. Dudley squealed fell back onto the coffee atable narrowly being his by a purple firework. The table collapsed under Dudley's weight crunching Aunt Petunia's left Fott.  
  
Harry took out the bag of dungbombs...four minutes...poked it three times with his wand and three it at his Aunt. She caught the bag just as a puff of brown smoke billowed out into her face. A horrible smell of waste reached Harry's nose. Three minutes. Harry turned on his heel which his Cloak was caught under. It was pulled off him. He scrambled around for it. Uncle Vernon got up. His face was just visible under the feathers and was more purple than ever before. Two minutes. Harry dashed out of the living room scooping up his Cloak. Through the dining room and into the hall, his Uncle Vernon stampeding behind him. Harry was halfway up the stairs when Uncle Vernon grabbed his ankle. He twisted and kicked. Finally he planted his free foot in Uncle Vernon's purple face. Harry continued up the stairs ignoring his uncle's creies of pain. He dashed into his room and grabbed the alarm clock. It rang just as Harry's touched it to his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He saw his uncle's  
furious face appear in the doorway just as he was lifted off the ground.  
  
"Goodbye forever!" Harry yelled and a wide grin spread across his face. His old room began to spin violently around him. Harry kept his eyes open and saw Hedwig next to him. She looked queasy and shut her eyes. The spinning slowed and saw the Weasleys going around and around him until they stopped spinning. 


End file.
